


Child of the Long Game

by Doranwen



Category: Push (2009)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doranwen/pseuds/Doranwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a parent and a Watcher at the same time is the hardest job she'll ever have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child of the Long Game

**Author's Note:**

> I think of the comics and the film as two separate fandoms, linked in the same way that the first X-Men films are linked to XMFC; related but separable. Not all details are necessarily reconciliable. Case in point is the set of slides during the credit sequence that shows a dark-haired woman named Sarah Frank who's 37 and declared Extremely Powerful (with the line following being "Her powers could destroy the Division") . . . the coincidences are great enough that it's hard for me to think that they would refer to anyone other than Cassie's mother. The only way I can make that work is via headcanon that says that her original name was Sarah Frank and that she started going by Elizabeth Holmes in an effort to hide before Cassie was born, but still sees herself as Sarah, her legal name . . .
> 
> Plus I haven't read the comics, probably never will. So sue me, lol. If you can't stand the name, just replace it with Elizabeth in your mind.

Sarah had sympathy for single parents, but they had it easy, she thought. She had more sympathy for those on the run; they understood the need to teach their children ways to protect themselves, to survive at all costs. Being a Watcher at the same time just raised the stakes.

The worst part was that she had to choose between her motherly instincts and her daughter's life. The choice was obvious, but hurt every time. She found herself wondering how many other mothers had to train their daughters not to cry, to show no weakness or vulnerability to anyone unless already proven trustworthy.

When the future showed Cassie collapsed in pain and unable to make herself move, Sarah took note. The next time Cassie tripped and cut her knee, Sarah made her walk on it and ignore the pain. _My brave little girl_ , she thought as she watched the three-year-old wipe her face and keep going.

When most mothers would encourage openness and connection, Sarah taught Cassie sarcasm and wit, defensive tactics and bravado to meet the outer world.

Right before she was taken, she took another look at Cassie's future. She was still smiling when they led her away.

**Author's Note:**

> Yuletide chatters helped in the process of title-hunting.


End file.
